The Oscar Mayer Commercial Tryouts
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: Dragon Ball Z plus the Oscar Mayer Wiener Song equals total chaos on a commercial set!


Hello! This is just a little odd story I made up with one of my best buds, Tuxedo Zechs! This is a one-shot. I hope that you all enjoy this humor- filled story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor Tuxedo Zechs own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Oscar Mayer Commercial Tryouts  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess and Tuxedo Zechs  
  
It was a warm, sunny day in America. The usual. Sunrays warmed up the people who were stepping off the private air bus. So far the day had been going by quite normally at the Oscar Mayer Weiner Company. So far.  
  
Bulma hustled the large group of people into the building and stopped them in the lobby. She stood before them and prepared to hear complaints about what they were about to do.  
  
"Some of you might have noticed that we just entered the Oscar Mayer Weiner Company. Well, we-"  
  
"We all saw the sign out front woman, so get to the point! I have training to do!", Vegeta stated in his 'almighty Saiya-jin' voice. Bulma glared her husband and continued.  
  
"Capsule Corp. has struck a deal with this company. They are going to start selling hot dogs made from tofu from one of our factories in Japan. This is a large opportunity for Capsule, but there is one catch: They wanted me to bring several people down here and help make commercials for their hot dogs."  
  
Everyone's eyes widen. They glare at Bulma. They now knew that they shouldn't have trusted her when she said 'surprise destination'.  
  
"Oh, come on people, don't be such spoil sports! This will be fun and you'll all be on TV!"  
  
"Yeah guys, this'll be a lot of fun!", Goku says, jolly as ever.  
  
"Please say that you'll do this for me?", Bulma pleaded with them all.  
  
"Fine", they all said, giving in. Bulma had done many wonderful things for them all, so they owed it to her. Bulma starts to walk to the elevator and they all trudge after her in defeat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WOMAN!!! I AM NOT DOING THIS!!!", Vegeta roared as he stormed away from the camera crew.  
  
"VEGETA!!! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT SINGING THIS IDIOTIC SONG!!! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA- JINS AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE AN OSCAR MAYER WEINER!!!!!"  
  
"VEGETA, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE I'M GOING TO DESTROY THE GRAVITY MACHINE WHEN I GET HOME!!!"  
  
This threat, as always, allowed Bulma to manipulate Vegeta into doing anything. Even singing the Oscar Mayer Weiner song.  
  
He walked back up to the set and leaned against the scenery, daring someone to tell him to do otherwise. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the camera man, looking very intimidating.  
  
"Ok", said the director, "Take one!"  
  
The cue card guy held up the song lyrics. Vegeta did nothing.  
  
"Chichi", Bulma quietly whispered to her friend, "May I please borrow your frying pan for a few moments?"  
  
"Sure", she whispered back and handed her the dented pan.  
  
With the pan in hand, Bulma marched right up on the set and gave Vegeta a good whack on the head.  
  
He glared, but then somewhat said, "I wish I was an Oscar Mayer Wiener."  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
"That is what I truly want to be"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
"......cuz' if I was an Oscar Mayer Wiener"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
"Everyone would be in love with me"  
  
Vegeta then promptly stormed off of the set, his pride very hurt.  
  
"NEXT!!!", a crewman called.  
  
Goku comes out of a dressing room nearby. He is dressed in a hotdog costume and his arms are filled with a large amount of hotdogs that he is eating while he walks over to them.  
  
"eh ulma!!! Thesh hodogs au eal ummy!!!", he says with his mouth full.  
  
Bulma whacked herself on the head. She should have known better than to let Goku come to a food factory.  
  
"It's your turn Goku"  
  
"ooooooooooooooooooookay!!!"  
  
He gets up on stage and puts on a happy Son grin.  
  
"ACTION!"  
  
"O, Iye with Iey wath ahn Othca Maya wiena! O, tha ith wha Iye tooly wan to be! Cuth if I wath an Othca Maya wiena! Eveyon oud be een loooov with me!!!", Goku sings rather loudly. He smiles the whole time and even happily sways while he sings. Chunks of hotdogs fly out of his mouth while he performs. When done singing, Son Goku goes off to find some more hotdogs.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
The camera crew quickly wipe the chunks off of their cameras as Trunks and Goten come out of the dressing room. They both quickly come out of the dressing room and run up on stage.  
  
"Oh boy, we're going to be on TV Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah, and we get free hotdogs! That is, if your dad doesn't eat them all!"  
  
"Action!!!"  
  
"Oh I wish I was an Oscar Mayer wiener, oh that is what I truly want to be! 'Cuz if I was an Oscar Mayer wiener, everyone would be in love with me!"  
  
Trunks then gets an evil look on his face and says, "But of course, they'd love me even more."  
  
"No, they'd love me more! I'd be the ideal Oscar Mayer wiener!", Goten says.  
  
The two glare at each other for a few seconds, then break out into a fight. Once they are away from the set the director yells, "NEXT!!!"  
  
Master Roshi comes out of the dressing room. He pulls up a stool and sits on the set.  
  
"ACTION!!!"  
  
"Oh I wish I had an Oscar Mayer wiener, that is what I really wish I had, 'cuz if I had an Oscar Mayer wiener, all the girls would be in love with me!!!"  
  
"Uh......sir", the director comments, "That's not how the song goes."  
  
Master Roshi starts to say something but then is interrupted by an angery woman in an Oscar Mayer wiener bikini with security guards at both of her sides. "THERE!!! HE'S THE PERVERT WHO WAS IN THE WOMEN'S DRESSING ROOM!!!!!"  
  
The guards chase Master Roshi off of the set. The director yells, "NEXT!!!"  
  
Gohan comes out of the dressing room, wearing the same thing he came in. He quickly walks up onto the set. Two very attractive ladies in Oscar Mayer bikinis come up and stand by him on the set, holding packaged hotdogs in their hands. Gohan notices them immediately and blushes.  
  
"Action!"  
  
"Oh, I w-wish I w-was an Oscar M-mayer wiener...? Th-that is what I'd t-t-truly like to b-be!", he stutters out, trying not to look so nervous, " 'Cuz if I w-was an Oscar Mayer w-weiner........everyone w-would be in love with m-me."  
  
As he finishes the commercial the two girls embrace him tightly. Gohan's face turns an even darker shade of red and his nose starts to bleed as he sweatdrops. He quickly runs off the set right when the director says cut.  
  
"WOMAN!!!!!", Vegeta screams as he storms towards Bulma, "HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?!?!?!"  
  
"SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE VEGETA!!!!! WE'LL TAKE AS LONG AS WE NEED!!!!!"  
  
"rrrrrrrrrrrr..........."  
  
"NEXT!!!"  
  
Piccolo comes out of the dressing room. A few people scoot back as they see him come. He looks just as intimidating as Vegeta. He holds a hotdog in one hand. He walks up to the set at regular pace. He stands there, then stares at the hotdog with disgust.  
  
"ACTION!!!"  
  
"Bulma, do I have to do this?"  
  
"Don't make me get out the frying pan."  
  
Piccolo looks at the hotdog, then glares at the cue card boy. "But I don't eat hotdogs."  
  
Bulma holds the frying pan up in a threatening position. Piccolo gulps, then his face becomes emotionless. "Oh I wish I was an Oscar Mayer wiener, that is what I'd truly like to be, 'cuz if I was an Oscar Mayer wiener, everyone would be in love with me", he says in a monotone. At the end of the commercial he squishes the hotdog in his hand and walks of the set.  
  
"I've had enough of this!!!", Vegeta says. He raises his hand and blasts the set. There is nothing left.  
  
"VEGETA!!! YOU JUST RUINED MY BUSINESS OPPORTUNITY!!!!!!!!!!", Bulma screams and runs around chasing Vegeta with the almighty frying pan.  
  
Everyone stares and sweatdrops.  
  
Android 18 sits down in the directors chair and makes herself comfortable, "It looks like it's going to be a while."  
  
They all nod their heads and take a seat. They watch as Vegeta is chased around the set over and over with Bulma screaming bad language at him and threatening with the frying pan.  
  
Yes, this was just a normal day in the lives of the Z fighters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review, but don't be too hard on us. This is only my second humor fic, and I think it's Tuxedo Zechs' third. Oh well. I hope that you enjoyed this little piece of work. 


End file.
